write_epic_battles_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Sora vs Kratos
B2DE8F71-ACA5-456A-92CE-90836E6E4136.jpeg Intro Many obey gods but these two heroes defy them ,like kratos the god of war and Sora the Keyblade master , he’s lion and I’m bear and join us to see who will win this godly clash! Lion:Engage! pre-fight Sora is a walking through castle oblivion, until Xemnas teleports in front of him. Sora: Xemnas , what do you want?. Xemnas: oh nothing , I just have a friend for you to meet. Kratos then teleports out of a portal. Xemnas:Kratos , Kill him! Xemnas teleports away from the scene , while Soras takes out his Keyblade. Sora: Let’s do this! Fight! Sora and kratos charge at each other , kratos slashes sora with the blades of Olympus, sora easily dodges and counterattacks with the Keyblade , sora then shoots ice at kratos , kratos gets frozen , sora then shoots fire and kratos jumps out and throws fire at Sora , Sora Dodges again and does a Keyblade combo on kratos , kratos backs down. Kratos: to think a child , has this much power! Sora: you don’t seam evil , can we work this out?? Kratos: no! Kratos rushes at Sora and shoots chains at him , kratos then summons fire , thunder and ice , all three attacks hit him , sora teleports behind kratos and uses his trinity limit , blasts start hitting kratos in the head , Sora then uses his Heal and fully recovers , kratos takes his chance and slashes sora In the cheast with his blade strength , causing a huge bloody scar. Sora: it’s over! Kratos: In deed it is... Sora: Give me Light! Kratos:Huh?. Sora suddenly is surrounded by light , sora then turns into his final form , kratos shoots fire at Sora , Sora easily blocks with his Keyblade , sora then uses his Heal and rushes at kratos , kratos shoots fire at Sora , sora uses his wind and gets Kratos trapped in the wind , kratos chains himself to Sora, Sora then takes his chance and impales kratos in the Heart. Sora: I’m sorry.... Kratos: it’s okay..... Light suddenly starts surrounding kratoses body , kratos then falls down , the wind stops and kratoses dead body falls , sora reverts to normal and looks at his fallen foe. Sora: I’m sorry kratos..... Ko! Results Lion:Woah , that was amazing and also very sad to watch Bear: Although kratos was clearly the smarter and more skilled of the two , sora beat him everywhere else , sora was far faster , stronger and more durable . Lion: you have a point , while kratos has beaten people who can destroy the planet , sora has taken on people who can destroy entire solar systems! , he’s beaten xemnas , who easily destroyed stars and Xehanort who destroyed multiple Disney worlds , which could be calculated as at least solar system in size , while kratos has beaten people like Zeus and the sisters of fate , kratos beat multiple titans , their strength together should equal small planet level , which even kingdom hearts 1 sora was far Stronger than. Bear: speed was another point , sora can easily move as fast as a space ship which moved planet to planet in a short period of time , and even flew rom one world to the next in a very short time , while kratos was revlastic due to dodging attacks from Helios , who has shown these feats before , so anyway we slice it , sora was far faster. Lion: hey , what about hax? Bear: yeah , it really did not help kratos much and besides , sora had plenty of hax of his own to even out that advantage and besides that would only make kratos not die as quick , but it wouldn’t do much against the true blade master!. Lion: looks like kratos is the sora loser in this matchup! Bear: The Winner Is Sora!Category:Jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Category:Hero vs Hero Category:Hero vs Villain Category:Disney vs Sony Category:Square enix vs Sony Category:Sword duel Category:Magic duel Category:Human vs God Category:Weapons Themed fights Category:Brains vs Brawn Category:Fire vs Metal Category:Fights with Males Only Category:Fire vs Magic Category:Fire vs Ice Category:2000s Themed Fights Category:Young vs Old Themed Fights Category:Completed battles Category:Fights done in January 2020